


Tricks

by coraxes



Series: Tumblr Femslash Prompts [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, morrigan doesn't know how to people, pre-shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coraxes/pseuds/coraxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tabris claims she can do magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricks

“So, Morrigan,” Tabris said, crouching next to Morrigan’s fire and rocking back on her heels.  “You’re a mage.”

What was this about?  “I’m well aware,” Morrigan said, frowning.  “You haven’t come to tell me I should be locked in a tower, I hope.”  It was bad enough that one of her new companions was a former Templar, even if he did seem to be rather pathetic.

There was a smile playing around Tabris’s lips; she shook her head.  “No, no.  See— _I_ can do magic, too.”  She grinned at Morrigan and sat down heavily on the ground.  

Something about Tabris made Morrigan suspect she was being toyed with. She hadn’t seen the elf use magic once, not even in the Wilds, not even though wardens were safe from Templars. Morrigan raised an eyebrow. Coldly, she asked, “And what sort of magic can you do?”

“I’m glad you asked!”  Tabris said. She brushed her messy red bangs from her face, and when her hand came back, there was a copper in it.  Her voice turned low and dramatic.  “I’m going to make this coin…disappear.”

Morrigan stared, amused despite herself and determined not to give Tabris the satisfaction of showing it.  As if such cheap trickery could pass for magic.  She pursed her lips and watched.

Taking her silence for acquiescence, Tabris flicked the coin into the air, caught it neatly in her other hand, and made a fist.  “Now, this is powerful stuff, so you should watch carefully.  You might learn something,” she said solemnly.

Morrigan snorted.  

Tabris blew on her fist, then opened it.  And the coin was indeed gone.

This had to be a trick, Morrigan knew.  But she couldn’t see how Tabris could have managed the sleight of hand; she’d seen no movements out of the ordinary.  “How did you do that?” she demanded.  

Tabris spread her hands.  “Magic,” she said simply, raising an eyebrow as if daring Morrigan to disagree.  “But as we’re a bit low on funds at the moment…” She leaned forward, far too into Morrigan’s personal space, and reached as if to brush hair behind Morrigan’s ear.

Morrigan stared, frozen.  She couldn’t remember being this close to another person, especially not one who was smiling at her.  

Then Tabris sat back down, the moment broken.  Between her thumb and forefinger, she held the copper.  

“How did you  _do_ that?”  Morrigan snapped again, still startled.  She wasn’t used to people, all the touching and— _closeness_.  

Tabris winked at her.  “You’re not ready to know,” she said.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know but comments/criticism are <3


End file.
